Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Legacy
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: Join a human girl who is turned into a Pokemon and her partner as they travel to find a way to get her original form back. 6 OCs, not counting mine, are still needed.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Legacy

Chapter 1

_~Transition~  
><em>Reona's POV  
><em>~Transition~<em>

_...Wind. I can feel a strange breeze. It feels soothing. As if I were laying on the ground outside._

"Hey!"

_Huh? A voice? Doesn't sound familiar... I wonder who it is?_

"Hey! Up and at 'em!"

I opened my eyes finally to see a Riolu standing over me.

"Hey! Are you awake?" the Riolu asked.

My eyes shot wide open when I noticed the Riolu's lips were moving. I jumped to my feet only to have myself collapse back onto the ground.

"A talking Riolu? But how is..." I began to ask.

"Hey, um. Are you okay, Vulpix girl?" the Riolu asked politely.

Though he asked in a polite voice, I took offense to "Vulpix girl". "'Vulpix girl?' How dare you call me that!" I shouted angrily, not noticing flares coming out of my nostrils.

"Whoa! Please, no violence," the Riolu said, bowing to me. "My name is Jun, and I called you a 'Vulpix girl' because...you are one...literally."

I only huffed at his response. "In case you are blind, mister stupido, I am a HUMAN. H-U-M-A-N, human," I angrily said, softening my voice.

"Um...but you look like a normal Vulpix to me," Jun said, before pointing to a puddle. "Here, go look for yourself."

I huffed at him once more before going to the puddle. As I walked, I did notice that I was walking a bit stranger than normal. Once I got to the puddle and looked at my reflection, I was dumbfounded. Three curl tuft, orange fur, brown paws, and six tails. I had truly became a Vulpix!

"!" I screamed loudly across the forest. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME! WAS THIS YOUR DOING!" I continued to shout angrily as growled at the Riolu. "ANSWER ME!"

"N-no! I only found you here unconcious. I swear," Jun said in an honest voice.

I looked at him for what seemed like a moment before accepting his honesty. I then began to cry, burying my...paws into my face.

"What's wrong, miss?" Jun asked concerningly.

"I can't believe it... I... I..." I whimpered before crying more tears.

"Please stop crying, miss," Jun said, patting my head, which did relaxed me a bit. "If you stop crying, I'll help you find away to become human again."

This made me stop crying. Jun, despite only just meeting me, had a promising look. "Will you really help me?" I asked, wiping some tears off my fur.

"Yeah. But only if you can help me with something in return," Jun said. "You see, I'm wanting to become an Explorer just like my star idol is, but I... I'm not too confident in my skills...mainly because I don't fight. So if you can, please be my partner and form an exploration team with me."

My eyes once again widened. Form an exploration team? I know what they are, but I thought you needed a scholar's degree to become an explorer. I thought about his question before finally answering. "Okay. I'll agree to become your partner, but only if you keep your end of the deal," I said, smiling at the Riolu who seemed happy to hear my decision.

"Great!" Jun exclaimed. "But, uh, what's your name anyway?"

"Oh. Right. My name is Reona. Nice to meet you," I introduced myself to him.

"Nice to meet you too," Jun said eagerly. "Come on, I'll show you to my place. You can stay there."

I followed the joyous Pokemon down the path, racing him even.

_~Transition~_

At Jun's home, him and I had just entered and already I was impressed. The house was three storied with a 2nd floor, 1st floor, and even basement. On the first floor, there were apples, berries, and cups on a table, a map of a region, and a lamp.

The second floor had two straw beds beside a window and a night stand.

The basement concealed of a ton of junk which Jun says belonged to the previous owner of the house, which I believed and explained the two beds.

"Hey, Reona," Jun called. "What do say we make a Team Name?"

"A Team Name?" I asked, scratching my nose. "Um... Maybe tomorrow; I'm pretty beat from today."

"Mmm. Okay," Jun said, not putting up an arguement. "I'll join you in bit okay?"

I nodded and climbed the ladder which connected the first and second floors (obviously) and climbed into bed.

_Strange guy. He invites me into his home and asks me to join an Exploration Team? Well, if it helps me find answers of why I was transformed into a Pokemon, then I guess I won't argue. ...The sun is setting, but I know tomorrow will be a long day, so might as well get to sleep._

_~Transition~_

_A girl, born of a moderate family, woke up one day to find herself to be a Pokemon. Confused, she wonders why she is turned into a Vulpix. In that exact time, she is met by a seemingly timid Riolu named Jun who offers to help find a way to turn the girl back into a human. The journey will be long and treacherous. What secrets will be uncovered? What challenges will Reona and Jun face along their way? Stay tuned, as the story has only just begun._

**OC Review**

**Name: Reona**

**Species: Vulpix**

**Age: 17**

**Personality: Headstrong, brave, fearless, often bold; will often go into danger without thinking.**

**Alias: Good**

**Notable Visual Characteristics: none**

**Moves: Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Will-O-Wisp, and Confuse Ray**

**Clothing: A red scarf with a small flame symbol on it (the flame symbol resembles the Volcano Badge)**

**Question for the next chapter: What should the Team Name be? Read & Review me the answer.**

_**Reona is copyright of Shadow Master Kizone (me)**_

_**Jun is copyright of wishbone23**_

_**Any species used are copyright of Nintendo**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Legacy

Chapter 2

_~Transition~  
>Reona's POV<br>~Transition~_

I woke up early in the morning, hearing the birds chirp outside. Because I didn't have a watch, I didn't know HOW early in the morning it was. I got off the straw bed and took a good stretch. It didn't take me long to notice that I was still a Vulpix.

"_Still a Pokemon, I see,_" I thought to myself. "_So yesterday wasn't a dream... Oh well. I better get used to being a Pokemon for a while; something tells me that I'll be this way for a long while. Hmm. Speaking of Pokemon. That Riolu named Jun, I believe he mentioned something about forming a Exploration Team. If he can help me become human again, then I'll trust him with that._"

I looked over the ladder to see Jun just now climb up. "Good morning, Reona. Feeling well?" Jun asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay," I said, noticing his excited smile.

"Reona. I have a gift for you. C'mon," Jun said before climbing down.

I followed the little Riolu down the ladder. At the table that had two apples for breakfast, Jun went to his side, looking for something. He reemerged to show me, with a cute blush, a red scarf.

"For me?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah. I just wanted to give a little thank you gift for agreeing to form an Exploration Team with me," Jun said, still blushing, scratching his head.

"Thanks. I'll put it on right now," I said, grabbing the red scarf with my mouth.

After a single twirl, the red scarf fit gracefully on my neck. I smiled as I posed with the article, getting an applause from Jun.

"You look amazing, Reona," Jun complemented.

"Thanks. I think so too," I said, unnoticeably blushing.

"Anyway, have you thought of a name for our Team?" Jun then asked, changing the subject.

I thought about his question for a moment before finally answering. "I've got it! Team Element!"

"Team...Element?" Jun questioned.

"You heard right. You are a Fighting Type and I'm a Fire Type. Get it?" I explained.

"Oh I see," Jun said, finally getting it. "Team Flaura, I like it!"

"Oooooh my!" a voice shouted outside.

We exited the house to see a Gengar-colored Gastly run...err, float by followed by a couple of Skorupi. Jun simply facepalmed at the sight.

"Ugh... Vex, what did you do now?" Jun said softly.

"Vex?" I tilted my head in confusion at the name.

"A resident who lives in town. He is a calm Gastly who is very easy to recognize because of his weird coloring. Though he doesn't mean it, he does cause trouble," Jun explained, shaking his head in frustration.

"Should we go save him?" I asked, sweat dropping from my head.

"Yeah. May as well," Jun replied relunctantly.

We then headed in the direction of where Vex and the Skorupi were going.

_~Transition~_

We found ourselves in a wide forest. Surprisingly, this is where Jun found me the other day. Jun calls it the Unison Forest.

"Ready, Reona?" Jun asked, seemingly shivering.

"Yeah, but what about you? You're shaking like a leaf," I stated.

"Um... Well, I've never been any further in the forest before, so I'm scared of what I might find," Jun admitted.

I heard a scream from within the forest. "Come on, Jun! This is no time to chicken out now! There is someone in the forest who needs our help!" I shouted encouragingly.

Jun reacted timidly to my encouragement, but he soon stopped shaking. "O-okay! I'll give it my best then!" he shouted, a slight bit of timid in his voice.

We then ran into the forest.

Following the screams, we got deeper and deeper in the forest, the screaming getting louder. We managed to find a clearing where Vex was surrounded by the two Skorupi.

"There's no escape for you, Gas boy," one Skorupi said.

"Those who dare insult the name of his majesty shall feel the rage of his loyal subjects," the other Skorupi continued.

"Oh no! Someone! Anyone! Please help!" Vex shouted scaredly.

"Hey! Stop right there!" I shouted bravely.

The two Skorupi turned to face us with very intimidating looks (at least for Jun). "You dare try to stop us?" the left Skorupi asked.

"Such foolishness. Leave now or else feel a world of pain!" the right Skorupi warned.

"No way! We're not going to run away from a couple of bullies like you!" I roared at them, ready to fight.

I notice that Jun was still shaking. I could only hope that he would be well equipped for a fight.

"So you dare defy our king too?" the left Skorupi asked, bearing his fangs.

"Very well. Prepare to feel pain like you never did before!" the right Skorupi shouted, bearing his fangs as well.

The two scorpion Pokemon ran at us, beginning the fight.

I took on the "left" Skorupi. Being a Bug/Poison type, I had the advantage. Then again, I didn't know what moves I had or how to use them.

"Scratch!" the Skorupi shouted.

His claws increased in length and began to strike. I managed to barely dodge and tackle him, sending him back.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Vex called. "Do you not know how to use your Fire attacks?" I shook my head. "Oh, you poor thing. Just call out the move. It should work then."

I began to question that bit of logic and then began to think about what moves I, a Vulpix, could have. I then had an idea.

"Flamethrower!" I shouted loudly.

My eyes turned red as my six tails began to glow. I took a deep breath and... Whoosh! A massive stream of fire shot out of my mouth, burning the Skorupi to a crisp.

"YOW! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! IT BUUUURNS!" he shouted as he ran around in pain.

I looked over at Jun to see that he was in trouble. From what I saw, he using Endure while getting scratched by the other Skorupi. He then tripped on a rock behind his foot, falling backwards and dropping his defense. I gasped as I watched in horror; the Skorupi was about to strike down Jun... That is until he was struck by a sudden Shadow Ball, forcing the little bugger to a tree.

"There we go," Vex said suddenly, smiling at his own success.

The two defeated Skorupi regrouped and escaped. "YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN, COWARDS!" I shouted.

I then walked to Jun who was sitting on the ground in disappointment. I personally was not any less disappointed in him then he was.

"Reona... I'm sorry... I failed to...fight back..." Jun said, looking down.

"Why didn't you fight back, Jun?" I asked, almost ready scold him.

"I...don't like fighting... I'm too big of a coward to fight," Jun admitted, tearing up.

"Oh ho ho ho!" laughed Vex. "No need for the crying, boy. We all have disabilities of our own."

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I saw this boy's performance and feel fear in his heart," Vex explained. "There is no need for crying, boy. One time or another, you'll find a spark of courage deep in your heart. You shouldn't feel disappointment; rather you should feel proud for learning your mistake."

"...so I can learn from them," Jun said, feeling confident. "You're right, Vex. Thank you."

"Not at all. Oh ho ho ho!" Vex laughed more. "Now shall we leave this forest?"

With that, we left the forest with Vex following us.

_~Transition~_

After leaving the forest, Vex took his leave but not before giving us a reward for saving him.

"Whoa!" I said as I saw the reward. "An Oran Berry, a Pecha Berry, a Cheri Berry, and Rawst Berry."

"Plus 500 Poke," Jun said, holding up what looked like currency.

I yawned, signifying that I was tired. "Oh man. That was tiring day," I said, exhausted. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

I walked into the house, ready for bed. "Okay. Tomorrow, we go to town," Jun said, walking in behind me.

**Request from readers: 3 shopkeeper OCs.**

**Name*:**

**Shop*: (Item Shop, Storage, Bank)**

**Age:**

**Read & Review and do note that it MUST be three OCs in your review if you are sending Shopkeepers. Otherwise...**

**Reona copyright of Shadow Master Kizone.**

**Jun copyright of wishbone23.**

**Vex copyright of MrDenim.**

**All Pokemon species copyright of Nintendo and Game Freak.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Chapter 3

_~Transition~  
>Jun's POV<br>~Transition~_

I woke up early this morning as I did yesterday. I had to make a big impression on Reona today; I needed to make up for my bad performance yesterday. I got up and proceeded to make breakfast, which was a special Apple-Pecha Berry surprise.

A sudden yawn came to my ear; Reona was awake. I could only hope she wasn't mad...despite her being calm yesterday before we went to sleep. As I saw her climb down the ladder, I acted fast in making the finishing touches to the dessert-like breakfast.

"Morning, Jun," she said with a bright smile.

"Oh, hi, Reona. Nice sleep?" I responded swiftly.

"Yeah. Those beds get pretty comfy once you've slept on them long enough," Reona joked, making herself laugh. "On a serious note, you seem kinda shaky. Are you still bothered about yesterday?"

"N-no!" I shouted unintentionaly. "Errr...well...maybe a little..."

"Hah! I knew it!" Reona laughed at her success. "Anyway, don't worry about it. We all screw up sometimes, but we do learn from our mistakes," she said calmly. "When I was human, I do remember being apart of a gymnastics team, a cheerleading squad. When I was starting out, I often fell flat on my face, often getting laughed at by others, but I kept trying. If you keep trying, you'll succeed...I can feel it."

"Thanks, Reona," I said, calming down a bit.

After eating breakfast, we left the house and went off the way Vex came, to Town.

_~Transition~_

The Town Plaza looked as amazing as ever. It was actually called just Pokemon Square at one time, but now the businesses have moved elsewhere and new businesses came to take their places. As we walked to get a tour (or rather give Reona a tour), we suddenly called.

"Hey, two you!" shouted a feminine voice.

A Mienshao and a Mienfoo walked toward at us with welcoming smiles.

"Hello, two you. Come have you shop to?" asked the Mienshao in a screwy language.

"...Excuse me?" Reona said, trying to understand the Mienshao.

"Oh. Apologies mine. Introduce selves our not we did," the Mienfoo spoke, also in a feminine voice. "Usrea am I..."

"I and am older sister the Posia," the Mienshao introduced. "We from another come country. English proper try learn we. Success no."

"...I don't follow," Reona commented, scratching her head.

I laughed at her. "Reona, maybe I should explain," I offered. "These two are foreign sellers from another country. Lots of people they sell to often have a hard time knowing what they say. Their learning how to speak, but so far its all gibberish."

"Yes. True is it," Posia added.

"Sis big, store take them must we," Usrea suddenly said.

"Yes oh," her sister agrees before turning to us. "Us follow must you."

I pushed the confused Reona to the Mien Sister's shop, where a wide selection of items were.

"Shop is this we own. Brothers Kecleon previous owners were. Now but own we now it," Posia explains. "Buy stand my at, give I items good. Seeds Revival, Berry Oran, etc. sell I..."

"...and sell I Orbs TMs and," Usrea continues.

"Items perhaps buy you?" Posia asked, presumely offering.

"Um. No thank you; maybe another time," I declined for us, not needing anything yet.

"Okay. Again come," Posia said as she and Usrea wave good bye to us.

"That was...odd," Reona comments, continuously scratching her head until it began to rash.

"Don't worry about it; they'll grow on you," I chuckled. "Here. Let's go to the bank."

At the pyramid-like bank, we saw a sleeping Flygon hovering above the ground, somehow flapping his wings. Reona rung the bell on the desk, waking him up.

"Snore...uh...what..." the Flygon said, trying to wake up. "Oh, hello. Sorry about that; I tend to fall asleep a lot. Hi, my name is Tyimon and I run the bank here. Can I be of some service?"

"Yes, can we please make a Deposit?" Reona asked, sounding professional.

"Sure thing ma'am," Tyimon said happily.

Reona placed the 500 Poke on the desk which Tyimon eagerly took and placed in a sack. He then put a sticker that resembled a Vulpix head on the sack and placed it in the back of his pyramid.

"There. You're money is as safe and secure as it could possibly be," Tyimon said happily. "Thank you for using the Pyramid Bank; please come again."

"Okay, thank you," Reona said, waving good bye to the yawning Flygon.

"Next is the storage," I directed.

Here, we met up with a male Gabite, who eagerly welcomed us.

"Hiya! Welcome to the Dragon Storage! Can I, Zubrik, be of some service?" the Gabite asked.

"Yes, can we deposit these berries?" Reona asked.

"I need to see proper identification," Zubrik said, extending a paused for second, knowing we had no realidentification. "What is this? No Exploration Team badge? Sorry, I cannot be of any service to you."

"Exploration Team badge?" Reona asked, looking at me.

"Its a badge that shows proof of being an Exploration Team," I explained. "Having that enables you to do lots of things, such as store stuff."

"Yes," Zubrik then said. "You can go to the Pelipper Post Office to register to become such if you are interested."

"Oh, thanks for telling us," Reona said, sounding excited.

She and I then made our ways toward the Pelipper Post Office.

_~Transition~_

At the Pelipper head-like building, known as the Pelipper Post Office, me and Reona went inside to find an unexpected Gas Pokemon at the front desk. He turned to face us, who was indeed Vex.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Vex laughed, happy to us. "Hello my friends. Fancy meeting you here. I was just giving a letter of recommendation to these kind gents."

"Oh? Are these the ones you are recommending?" the Pelipper on the other end of the desk asked.

"Quite, sir," Vex eagerly replied.

"You recommended us? To be Exploration Teams!" Reona asked, sounding very excited.

"Yes. Call it a little favor I did for you in return for saving me yesterday," Vex said once again eagerly. "Now I must make my leave."

Vex, being a ghost, floated past us, leaving the building. I turned to Reona with a wide smile.

"Oh! My heart is pounding! I get to be apart of an actual Exploration Team!" I shouted excitedly.

"Yeah. How long until we get a reply from our letter of recommendation?" Reona asked.

"Tomorrow," Pelipper bluntly said.

"Oh yay!" Reona squeaked. "Come on, Jun. Lets go train up so we'll be in tiptop shape in being an effective Exploration Team."

I nodded in agreement. We then ran out the building and back into town.

_~Transition~_

On the way out of town, me and Reona suddenly crash into someone. It was a scary-looking Ariados with a scar on his eyes, giving off a strange cold vibe.

"S-sorry, sir," I said, bowing my head.

". . . . . . . . ."

The Ariados, as if ignoring me, simply walked off, not even uttering a word.

"How rude...he didn't acknowledge us," Reona commented, glaring at the bug Pokemon.

I grabbed her shoulder and shook my head, telling her that it didn't matter. She understood and we continued our way back home.

_~Transition~_

We spent the rest of the day, preparing to become Explorers. I was finally going to realize my dream. This was my moment to shine. All day and throughtout the night, my heart pounded, not even slowing down. I was so excited that I could hardly sleep. I was determined to make good first impression as an Explorer. Super determined.

**Posia, Usrea, Zubrik, Tyimon, and Reona are all copyright of Shadow Master Kizone**

**Jun is copyright of wishbone23**

**Vex is copyright of MrDenim**

**All Pokemon species are copyright of Nintendo & Game Freak**


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Chapter 4 (**already?**)

_~Transition~  
>Reona's POV<br>~Transition~_

Me and Jun woke up to our usual morning activities: waking up, stretching, eating, and leaving. Today was where our morning stuff was going to be only abnormal. Today was the day we became an Exploration Team, which at this point DID sound really cool.

_~Transition~_

At the Pelipper Post Office, I rung the bell on the desk to get Pelipper's attention.

"Hello, welcome to the Pelipper Post Office," Pelipper said with a smile. "May I be of some service?"

"Yes. Do you have our package from our Letter of Recommendation?" I asked politely.

"I did, but someone came by and picked it up," Pelipper said, shocking me and Jun (mostly Jun).

"What! Why!" Jun shouted angrily.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to meet you and that's it," Pelipper replied, fearing Jun's anger.

Jun growled loudly before stomping to the outside of the building. I relunctantly followed him, not exactly expecting this sort of reaction from him.

_~Transition~_

In town, Jun was angrily think aloud to himself, "Why would anyone want to steal another person Exploration Equipment...?"

I tried to calm him, but to no avail. I decided to go shopping at the Mien Sister's Shop for an Oran Berry or something to cheer Jun up. However, the shop was occupied by a Pokemon holding...OUR PACKAGE!

"Hey! You're the one who stole our package!" I shouted angrily.

"Lady young, tone mind your. Respect show some," Posia angrily scolded.

"Its quite alright. Her anger is most understandable," the Pokemon said honestly. "But to clarify, I did not 'steal' your package." The Pokemon turned around, revealing a silver colored Lucario. "My name is Kizone."

"Kizone mister one Teams Federation Exploration of is," Usrea said.

Jun suddenly popped up beside me, looking surprised. "Y-you mean th-the K-Kizone?" Jun asked, studdering in his words.

"Yes. I am Kizone, one of the Higher-ups of the Federation of Exploration Teams or the FET," Kizone reintroduced. "And you are Reona and Jun, yes?"

"Yeah. I'm Reona, and my drooling friend here is Jun," I introduced us.

"A pleasure it is to meet you," Kizone said with a smile. "Now as I said, I never stole your package, I just wanted to see you and deliver your package in person."

Kizone set the package down in front of us, allowing us to get our Equipment. I thanked him for his kindness and apologized for my earlier rudeness before opening the package with Jun.

"Wow. A bag, a big one at that," I said, pulling out a leather bag with a strap for easy carriage.

"Here is a badge for you and I, the proof of being an Exploration Team," Jun said, showing me a egg-like badge with wings. Kinda cute actually.

"Oh? A map?" I asked, pulling out a big piece of paper that had multiple locations on it.

"That map is you guidepost to many locations across the land. Do not lose it," Kizone explained.

"Hey. There's a letter here too," Jun said, pulling out another piece of paper. "Its...from the FET!"

"Mind if I read it to you?" Kizone asked politely. Jun handed the Aura Pokemon the letter, allowing him to read it. "Ahem."

Dear New Exploration Team,

We are pleased to hear that you wish to be apart of our infinitely growing system. Here have given you all the recommended equipment to help you get started. Our associate and loyal member, Kizone, will be in charge of guiding you through the training portion of your career. We hope to hear good things about your progress from him. Good luck.

Signed,  
>the Chairman of the FET<p>

"And that is all," Kizone said, finishing the letter. "All that's left is your official Team Name."

"That's easy. Team Element," I said happily.

"Very well, Team Element," Kizone started. "I happen to have taken the liberty of choosing a mission for you, which of course is also available at the Pelipper Post Office."

Kizone gives us the mission, which I read.

"Shady chracters spotted inside Gravel Cave. Needing arrest," I read aloud. "Shady, huh? We can take it."

"Okay then. Good luck," Kizone said with a smile.

Me and Jun then run off to our first mission. We were excited about it.

_~Kizone's POV~_

". . . . . . ."

"_I can tell who you really are, Reona. I'll keep it a secret now..._"

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

Me and Jun arrived at the entrance of the cavern which truthfully didn't look like much.

"Ready, Jun?" I asked a petrified partner.

". . . . ."

I shrugged and left him behind.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Jun shouted. I assume he woke up after he noticed I was gone.

We fought our way through the cave, making decent progress so far. The Pokemon, despite being Rock and Ground types, were ridiculously easy. We soon came to a cave clearing where we saw two very familiar scorpion Pokemon.

"What? You two again?" I asked impatiently.

"Wah!" the Left Skorupi shouted upon noticing us.

"Its the fiery fox and her lame, crybaby partner!" the Right Skorupi shouted.

"You punks got off easy last time..."

"...but this time we are prepared."

"Prepare to..."

"...feel the end!"

Like before, the duo of Skorupi fought us separately. This time, I felt that these two were actually going to be tough.

"Sludge!" the Skorupi shouted.

He coughed up a purple wad of smelly sludge that landed on me. As if gagging from the stuff wasn't bad enough, my body also felt numb.

"Hehe. Poison sure does hurt, doesn't it?" the Skorupi laughed.

From the bag I ws carrying, I took out a Pecha Berry and ate, knowing that it does cure Poison. Feeling better, I glared at the Skorupi, making him scared.

"Oh Seedot," the Skorupi whispered to himself.

"Flamethrower!" I shouted.

Like before, my eyes glowed red along with my six tails, causing the same stream of fire to burn the same Skorupi to a crisp. A wind of deja vu, blew through me as I saw the scorched bug. I looked over at Jun who, like before, was enduring. And like before, he tripped and fell backwards.

"This time, you're mine!" his Skorupi shouted as his claw glowed purple (Poison Jab).

I watched in horror once more, as this time Vex wasn't here to save the day.

_~Jun's POV~_

_Why... Why can't I move? I need to move if I am to survive. Come on me! Move! You need to be brave! Ignite your spark!_

I finally reacted to the situation and ignited my spark. However, that wasn't the only thing ignited. My paw was on fire, meaning I learned Fire Punch, which I used to uppercut the Skorupi who was about ready to strike me down. The Skorupi was sent flying across the room, unconcious. I was left tired and exhausted.

_~Reona's POV~_

I was speechless. Jun actually attacked. I was both happy and a bit surprised. Him suddenly learning Fire Punch was quite a development I had to say.

"Well. That was quite an interesting fight," a voice suddenly said.

We looked at the way came to see a Kirlia wearing a blue scarf around her neck with a gold badge that had a picture of a Drapion.

"Who? Who are you?" I asked.

"I am a loyal servant of His Majesty; I am Sala," the Kirlia introduced. "And you two. You had failed your assignment."

The Skorupi reacted with fear at the angry Kirlia. She must've been THAT strong of something. "Our apologies, Lady Sala. Please have mercy on our poor stingers!" the Skorupi pleaded in unison.

"Silence! The lord will determine your fate...which I promise is death," Sala said coldly before teleporting the Skorupi away. She then turned her attention to us. "You two fought honorably. However, even so, if continue to interfere with our master's plans, you might not live to see the next days. Remember that."

With that, she teleported herself, leaving us alone. I felt a chill go up my spine. Their master must be scary. I turned to Jun and told him that we should go home. He agreed.

_~Transition~_

Upon reaching our home, we notice Kizone standing at the front door awaiting our arrival. We didn't capture the Skorupi so in a way, we failed our mission.

"So how did it go?" Kizone happily asked. We didn't reply mostly out of fear of what Kizone would say. "...I see. Why not come inside to tell me how it went?"

We, including Kizone, went inside relunctantly. We were definitely scared.

**Reona, Kizone, and Posia are all copyright of Shadow Master Kizone (no relation to my OC)**

**Jun is copyright of wishbone23**

**Sala is copyright of Coli Chibi**

**All Pokemon species used are copyright of Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Don't you just love my swift updates?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Anything in "()" is a translation for Pokemon that don't speak English; also anything in "**_**this format**_**" is telepathy. Are we clear? Okay. Let's get on with the show.**

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Legacy

Chapter 5

_~Transition~  
>~Kizone's POV~<em>

Me and the two young ones, Jun and Reona, were sitting at the table. The two looked pale after they had told what went down at the Grovel Caves.

"I see. You met Sala, eh?" I asked in a serious tone.

The two were silently looking at the floor. They needn't speak to me to tell me that they were scared.

"Okay. I see what's wrong," I said in a sudden cheery voice. "You two think I'm going to scold for your failure in the mission."

The two looked in surprise. "You're not?" Reona asked.

"Of course not. What ever made you think that?" I asked, still cheery. "When I was you age, or maybe a bit younger, I never succeeded in mission the first time around. Heck, I was one of the clumsiest Riolu at the time. But I never gave up trying to succeed." The duo looked at me awe, seeing the end result of my determination. "Now back to my original question: You met Sala, yes?"

"Yeah. You know her?" Jun asked.

I returned to my more serious posture. "Indeed I do," I answered. "Sala is the second in command of an evil dictator who rules a neighboring country with an iron claw. Years ago, the country was ruled by a tribe of fighting Cacturne who captured Pokemon to forced them in a bloody war against each other. Among the captured was a Scorupi known as Kramzak. After Kramzak became strong enough, he formed a revolution and destroyed the tribe, and crowned himself king. I personally went to those forsaken lands as a representive of the FET to try to make peace with land. However, it only resulted him becoming enraged...and attacking me. I was lucky to have lived as it is said that if you try to escape, you will die a sinister death by 'his majesty' himself."

"Wow," said the duo in unison.

"Well. We shouldn't worry about it," I said cheerfully. "The FET built a wall that blocks off that country from entering. How on earth they managed to get passed the wall is beyond me though."

Everything went quiet for a moment. "Well, its time for bed," I said, getting a nod in agreement from the duo. They climbed the ladder and went to bed.

"Kizone, where are you going to sleep?" Reona asked.

"Outside. Good night."

After blowing out the candle, I stepped outside, climbed a tree, a laid in it.

"_I can sense you, Posia,_" I said, turning my eyes to the ground where the Mienshao stood.

"_(I honestly didn't mean to come here at this time, but I just wanted to see if you were okay in taking care of those kids),_" Posia said, coming from behind a tree across from mine.

"_Don't worry. I am responsible for their safety until they are ready to take care of themselves. As their mentor, I must do everything in my power to protect them,_" I said softly.

"_(Very well. We of the FET must do everything in our power to protect the world. See ya),_" Posia said, leaving to her home in town.

_She is right to worry. I'm even worried. Yuntewa...I'm going to protect them as they were you. I won't let them perish. I won't let you down. Not again...not ever again._

_~Transition~  
>~Sala's POV~<em>

The Skorupi duo's execution went without failure, somewhat satifying his majesty, Lord Kramzak, who sat in his throne as the bodies of his failure Skorupi soldiers were dragged into a pit of other dead soldier corpses.

"Sala..." he suddenly spoke, surprising me. "Tell me, what is the progress of my kingdom?"

"Not too good sir. If we do not expand within the next 3 months, I'm afraid we all may cease to exist," I reported loyally.

"And what is stopping us from doing this?" Lord Kramzak asked.

"The Federation of Exploration Teams, sir," I replied.

"Then you have your mission, Sala. Destroy the Federation and their accursed wall," Lord Kramzak ordered. "Once the wall is gone, nothing will stop us from taking over those lush green fields of that country."

"Sir, we do have agents on the inside who are ready for your signal," I reported. "And then there is the high-tech assassins we hired who are also providing a, and I quote, tentacle."

"Good. Everything is set then!" Kramzak shouted in pleasement. "My rule over this entire foolish continent shall be known! I will be its king! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

After a good nights sleep and eating a good breakfast, we find Kizone outside, still sleeping like a Snorlax.

"Hey! Kizone!" Jun called, earning no reaction.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed, also getting no reaction.

Frustrated about getting ignored, I used my Flamethrower on him, scorching him. To my surprise, not even that woke him up.

"Geez. What is he? A robot?" I asked retoricly.

"Or maybe he's already awake," a voice said behind us.

We looked behind us to see Kizone standing unharmed, no longer scorched. We looked at the branch he was on and then back at him...only for him to be gone again.

"Hurry up! We have lots of work to do!" Kizone, who moved to the far end of the path leading to town, called.

"How did he..." I tried to ask, but my throat was all choked up.

We shook our heads and walked with Kizone to town.

_~Transition~_

At the Pelipper Post Office, me and Jun began to look for a good job for us to do while Kizone sat at the cliff end, watching the sea. I do question him sometimes. Jun soon found a job that he said was perfect.

"Help! There is dust here! Lost, I mean... I am lost! Help! Get me away from the dir- I mean, bad Pokemon!"

"Look at the reward! Its perfect for us," Jun said excitingly.

"Okay. We'll do this one," I said in an agreement. "Hey, Kizone! Wanna come with?"

"Nah. You two can handle it, I'm sure," Kizone said not even looking at me. Did he even hear me?

_~Transition~_

We were back the forest area once more. According to the mission, we were in search of a Swablu. The place was a piece of cake, being we were such a high level already.

We soon found our client, on the floor, and asleep.

"What happened to her?" Jun asked.

"Hehehehe..."

A sudden Pokemon appeared before us. It was a Banette.

"I happened to her..." the Banette said with a creepy grin on her face.

_~To be continued~_

**Reona, Kizone, and Posia are all copyright of Shadow Master Kizone**

**Sala and Lord Kramzak are copyright of Coli Chibi**

**Jun is copyright of wishbone23**

**Sky (the Swablu) is copyright of XxJessalinAtaroxX**

**All Pokemon species are copyright on Nintendo and Game Freak (like anyone cares?)**


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Legacy

Chapter 6

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

Me and Jun were face to face with a Pokemon I remember seeing a picture of known as Banette. Though I do wonder what she is doing here. Her sinister grin was began to give me shivers, but there was something else...a vibe that clarified her as...evil.

"Who are you?" I asked swiftly.

"Me? You ask me?" the Banette asked. "Oh very well. I am called Maria or as they called me in my old homeland, Marianette. And you know what? It was a name that was feared in my homeland. It even gave...NIGHTMARES! WEHEHEHEHE!"

"Disturbing..." I commented, giving a blank look. "Anyway, are you the one who knocked out this Swablu?"

"Am I?" Maria asked. "I believe I did. Hypnosis is a move that enables one to put another to sleep isn't it? I don't remember."

"You're really making me mad over here. You better spill it," I said, frustrated.

Jun looked at me with a worried expression before looking back at Maria who was still grinning heavily.

"My, you kids have guts fighting me on your own without any help," Maria giggled to herself. "Its just like my home, with stupid people wanting to fight someone who is far above their league. I can still hear their screams. It gives me such joy!" I growled at this, getting into fighting stance. "If its a fight you want then, allow me to oblige to your deathwish!"

Just like that, we were fighting this maniacle marionette. I used my best Flamethrower while Jun used Fire Punch, jumping back after making contact. Surprisingly, Maria didn't try to move; she took those hits. The fireball I made with my attack didn't exactly help our vision.

"I think we got her," Jun said, relieved.

"Wehehehehe!"

We looked at the fireball to see Maria walked through unharmed completely. "Was that you leveled best?" she asked, laughing at us.

"Whoa. How did you handle that?" Jun asked in amazement.

"My you two are quite the amatuers aren't you? You couldn't tell that I am a high level assassin who has power beyond anything my land had to offer," Maria taunted.

"High level? That would mean..." I began to realize we were completely out of our league.

"Now its my turn," Maria giggled. "Shadow Ball!"

A sphere of ghost energy began to form in her hands. In the style of a bowling player, Maria threw the Shadow Ball at Jun, who was unable to endure the attack in time. He was sent to a tree which collapsed from the pressure between him and the Shadow Ball hitting it. Before I could react to this, Maria appeared before me with a larger sinister grin.

"Hypnosis."

My vision began to blur, my legs felt heavy, and my mind felt like it was in a trance. I couldn't even hear the laughter of that Banette. I toppled over, no longer awake.

_~Transition~_

_M... Mom?...Dad?... Mom...why is it hard to breath here? Why do I feel like I need to struggle? Mom. Why are your hands around my neck and cold? Mom? Mom! Mom, why are trying to kill me!_

_~Transition~  
>~Jun's POV~<em>

I regain conciousness to see that I was slightly okay, minus some health. I got to my feet and walked passed the tree I hit to see a horrifying sight. Maria was strangling an unconcious Reona to death!

"REONA!" I shouted in horror.

"Oh look. The other brat, um...Kun," Maria taunted, still strangling Reona.

"Let her go! You're killing her!" I shouted, ignoring the taunt.

"Uh, duh. That's the plan," Maria smartmouthed. "Don't worry boy. It'll be your and this pretty birdy's turn soon enough. ...Maybe I should add a bit more pressure."

Maria increased her grip on Reona, making blood come out from her mouth.

"REONA!" I cried loudly.

_D-Darn it! What can I do! My friend's in trouble and this marionette is too tough to fight! What can I do!_

Maria laughed maniacly as I began to feel Reona's aura (life energy) fade rapidly. Then, when all hope seemed lost, the unexpected happen; a giant spider came from underground and tackled Maria, forcing her to let go of Reona.

"What! Who are you!" Maria asked, sounding annoyed.

"My name is...Kumo," the Ariados replied. "Taking the lives of others is something I do not accept."

"So what? Why should you care?" Maria began to taunt. "You're just a oversized bug."

When she looked back at Kumo, she noticed a hole was at where he stood. She floated upwards, knowing what was coming, but some unknown force brought her back down to earth. From right below her, Kumo from the ground and slammed Maria down, gravely wounding her.

"How dare you!" Maria shouted angrily.

She looked around and noticed my still unconcious friend. She attempted to grab her, but she was stopped by cotton fluff in the form of a shield. Behind her was a now awakening Swablu.

"Yawn... My, what a lovely nap..." the Swablu chirped softly. "Sorry, crazy lady. You can't take her energy for your own."

"No fair!" Maria shouted angrily.

Before she could react though, her body suddenly froze completely dead in its tracks.

"Do not mess with my learning Explorers-In-Training."

The voice came from Kizone who was sitting on a tree holding a glowing orb.

"Kizone!" I shouted in relief in seeing him.

"Kizone, we must leave. That Petrify Orb won't hold her still for long," Kumo, who suddenly had Reona on his back and the Swablu on his head, said.

Kizone nodded, turning to me, saying, "Are you able to run?"

I nodded. We then began to run through the forest, leaving a cursing Banette behind, unable to follow us.

_~Transition~_

It was sundown when we got home. Kumo, the Swablu, and I were downstairs while Kizone was upstairs with Reona. It was silent for what felt like an hour. No one said anything until Kizone came down with unpleased look.

"Kizone, is Reona okay?" I asked impatiently.

"...Jun, you're friend is fine now, but...I'm afraid she's stuck in a coma," Kizone said with discouraged expression.

My eyes widened with astonishment. "...I...I need to step outside," I said, running out.

_~Kizone's POV~_

Though they were not visible, I could indeed see tears. Such a sinking feeling in ones heart is always hard to bare. I turned to Kumo.

"Kumo, you could not have came at a better time. I thank you for your assistance," I said, not changing my tone.

"You're welcome, Kizone, though I wish I'd gotten there sooner so I could have saved that girl," Kumo said in a sad tone.

"I should be the one to apologize," the Swablu spoke up. "If I knew they would come and get hurt like that, I would have never mailed that distress mail. I do feel as if this was my fault."

"No... More so it is my fault," I admitted. "I was responsible for their safety, but I was unaware of what was truly going on..." I turned to the second floor, "...and now she...might not even make it through that coma."

"NO!"

We turned to the entrance to see a crying Jun with an angry expression. "She'll make it... She has to... She's strong... And she would never let herself go like this!" he shouted with passion.

". . . . . . ."

"Hmmm..." I began to think.

"Hey! What's with the crying and shouting!"

Suddenly, the town shopkeepers came inside with worried expressions on their faces. I explained the situation to them.

"My oh!" Posia shouted in shock.

"Holy sandstream!" Tyimon did the same.

"Hmmm. That is a bad situation," Zubrik said with a sad expression on his face.

Before I knew it, the town's people began a discussion.

"Okay, we've come to a decision," Zubrik said. "We...will help your friend get passed her coma."

"R-really?" Jun asked in amazement.

"So quite. Shall help we," Posia said with a smile.

"We're not heartless Pokemon; we're here to help all the way," Tyimon said with confidence.

"I have nowhere to be, so I shall help in anyway possible as well," Kumo said.

"As will I. Hi, my name is Sky," the Swablu introduced.

"Is someone forgetting about me?"

Vex floated into the house, joining the rest of us. "I still owe them one for helping me. I feel this will cover the bill," Vex joked while being serious.

Jun looked at everyone and began to cry more, this time out of joy. "E-everyone... Thank you all..." Jun said through his tears.

"Jun, I must ask now, are you comfortable in doing solo missions?" I asked the Riolu.

"I will give it my absolute best... FOR REONA!" Jun shouted, putting a fist in the air.

We all cheered at this burst of determination (all except Kumo who simply smiled).

_~Transition~  
>~Maria's POV~<em>

"You two could have came at a better time you know," I complained to my associates.

My associates were a Tentacruel and Zweilous respectfully. The Tentacruel, known as Cruel, was the boss and surely proves it. If one thought I was tough, even him being as calm as he is, he even excedes me in power. As for Zwe, the Zweilous, he tends to stay out of the way. Pfft. Newbies.

"Stop your complaining, Maria," Cruel said. "I said that we should stick together, but you decided to go solo, and what happens? I find you petrified."

"Shut up!" I shouted angrily.

"Anyway, our orders from our client is to now stay out of sight until his 'signal'," Cruel said, making me complain more. "This gives me time to show you what it means to be apart of Team Cruel..."

The jellyfish began to walk his way toward me with an angry glare.

"Gulp..."

**OC Review:**

**Team Cruel**

**Alias: Evil**

**Member 1:**

**Name: Cruel**

**Species: Tentacruel**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 35**

**Personality: As his name implies, he very cruel, even to his own teammates. He tends to be merciless in battle and will do anything to win.**

**Notable Visual Characteristics: He's a freakin' Shiny Pokemon!**

**Moves: Hydro Pump, Poison Jab, Wrap, Dive**

**Clothing: He wears scarves and bands of the victims he murdered as trophies on his tentacles.**

**Member 2:**

**Name: Maria**

**Species: Banette**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 30**

**Personality: She tends to laugh a lot before going in for the kill. She enjoys her job too much.**

**Notable Visual Characteristics: none**

**Moves: Dark Void, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Shadow Ball**

**Clothing: none**

**Member 3:**

**Name: Zwe**

**Species: Zweilous**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 12**

**Personality: He's silent. Unlike his other two teammates, he doesn't enjoy bringing pain. To most, he seems sad. Most of the time, his heads don't complain which is unusual.**

**Notable Visual Characteristics: none**

**Moves: Crunch, Thunderbolt, Dark Pulse, Body Slam**

**Clothing: An orange scarf given to him by his mother. The right head tends to complain about the left head having it.**

**History: When he was a Deino, his parents, who of course were Hydreigon, loved him. However, after he evolved into a Zweilous, his dad began to punish his mom daily for something he didn't understand. It wasn't long until he found his mom, dead on the floor, and his dad, covered in blood, with a dishonest love look. He was then placed in a bet during a Pokemon Battle between his dad and Cruel. Cruel won by using Wrap to literally clog up Zwe's dad's lungs, killing him. The Tentacruel took a liking to Zwe and decided to allow him in his team, knowing how dangerous an evolved Zweilous could be. He's had both a sense of gratitude toward Cruel and a deep hatred, not deciding which one he should choose.**


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Legacy

Chapter 7

_~Transition~  
>~Jun's POV~<em>

I woke up to see... Reona still asleep. Normally, I'd expect her to wake up, eager to go on a mission, but now...

I shook it off and quickly got ready to go on my first solo mission, lonely as that sounds. After eating breakfast, I ran out the door, ready to go.

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

_W...Where am I?_

_Greetings, Reona. I'm so happy to finally meet you._

_Who? Who said that?_

_Sorry. Did I startle you? So sorry._

_Um... Who are you?_

_I am... Someone you'll meet in the future, face-to-face._

_Do you have a name?_

_I do...but I'm not going to tell you. Tee hee._

_Why am I here?_

_You are in coma, meaning your body won't be able to move for sometime. I took this as an opportunity to speak with you, being that you and I are linked in some way._

_Linked?_

_Yes. To be perfectly honest, I know the reason why you were turned into a Pokemon._

_You do! Please tell me!_

_I cannot. I am bound to a promise that I should not tell you until the time is right. The time is not now, I'm afraid._

_Oh..._

_Do not feel bad. I know you miss your family. This I can believe. When you miss someone important, your heart tends to cry blood, feeling nothing but sadness. But the sadness is overcome by friendship, such as you and your friend, Jun._

_I do admit, I was sad when I first woke up because I was without my family. But Jun help me overcome this obsticle, so I do owe him._

_You're lucky. I...can never find a friend. When you're me, you tend to scare your friends just by your appearance. This...hurts me in more ways than one._

_Wanna talk about it?_

_Sure._

_Can I get a name now?_

_Nice try._

_Darn._

_~Transition~  
>~Jun's POV~<em>

I walked into town and toward the Bank to withdraw some money. If I read correctly, solo missions are HARD, so I need to be prepared.

"Welcome. How may I serve you?" Tyimon asked politely.

"I would like to withdraw please," I said.

"Okay. Your balance is 894 Poke. How much would you like to withdraw?" Tyimon asked.

"800 Poke, please," I said.

Tyimon gave the large stack of Poke and bidded me farewell. I took my stack to the Mien Sisters' Shop and began to buy supplies.

"Okay. Will that Poke 760 please be," Posia said politely, getting some Reviver Seeds, Oran Berries, and Max Elixirs to put in my Treasure Bag.

I paid for the supplies and made my way to the Pelipper Post Office.

_~Transition~_

Outside the Pelipper Post Office stood Kizone and Kumo, who appeared to be speaking to each other. I ignored them though and began to search for my first solo mission.

"Eww. Don't touch me! Go away! Help get this creep away from me!"

I took this job, mostly because it seemed easy.

"If you're going off, be careful," Kizone suddenly said.

"Okay. I will," I replied before heading out.

_~Transition~_

I was in the Grovel Caves Deeper Path, passed where me and Reona fought those scorpion Pokemon the second time. The Pokemon here were somewhat stronger than those in the upper floors, but nothing I can't handle...somewhat. At the end of the cave, I found who I believed to be the client, a Glaceon, and with her was a Tyrogue.

"Ew ew ew EWWW! Get away from me!" the Glaceon shouted angrily at the Tyrogue.

"Ah come on, baby. Why won't you just except me?" the Tyrogue asked, seemingly pleading.

"Because you are NOT my type!" the Glaceon shouted angrily.

"I'm sure we can work it out. Come on, baby," the Tyrogue begged.

I stepped forward, somewhat curious of what goes on.

"Um. Hi, what's up?" I asked nervously.

Suddenly the Glaceon ran behind me, hiding from the Tyrogue.

"Psst. I need you to play along, okay?" the Glaceon whispered.

"Eh?"

"Okay, Tyrone. Meet my boyfriend!" the Glaceon shouted tauntingly.

"Huminwha! Ethereal! You had a boyfriend this entire time!" Tyrone overly dramatically shouted. "Oh, how you've wrecked my heart! Its like a Snorlax jumped off a cliff and crushed me to a million pieces! Well, I was hoping not to go serious...but you leave me no choice! I'll wreck your boyfriend and claim you for myself!"

'What did I just walk into?' I thought to myself.

"Okay, punk! Here I come!" Tyrone shouted as he ran to me. "Brick Break!"

He tried to karate chop me in half, but I dodged and kicked him in the face.

"Force Palm!" I shouted.

I focused my aura on my palm and let out an energy produced punch on him, sending him to a wall. He soon recovered from the attack, standing up.

"Wise guy, huh?" Tyrone said angrily. "Why I oughta..."

I gave him another Force Palm, ending in the same result as the last one.

"Ow..." Tyrone said, still standing up. "Come on tough guy... Give me your best shot..."

I did as he said and Force Palmed him once more.

"Ugh..." Tyrone struggled. "I... I... GIVE UP!"

The Tyrogue cried as he ran out of the cave, leaving me and Ethereal alone.

"Yeah! Take that you big bully!" the Glaceon shouted in her laughter. "Hey thanks man. That was cool what you did."

"Um... Thanks?" I said, confused by what just happened.

"But seriously, thanks. Sorry I dragged you into that situation, I just had to get rid of that girl stalker," Ethereal admitted. "Anyway, name's Ethereal. Incase you couldn't tell, I'm a Glaceon."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jun. And thi-"

"Something wrong?" Ethereal asked.

"No. I just forgot my partner wasn't here with me," I said with guilt.

"Where is your partner then?" Ethereal asked, seemingly caring.

"My partner Reona is stuck in a coma at home after almost dying," I said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," Ethereal said, lowering her ears.

"Getting off the subject, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Oh. I was looking for a stolen item that I had," Ethereal replied. "Some jerk with wings took my item when I was asleep and ran off with it. I've tried to find the little jerk face, but I got lost and accidentally ran into another jerk."

"How about I help you find the 'jerk'?" I offered.

"You? You want to help me get my missing item back?" Ethereal asked, looking ready to cry. I nodded. "OH THAAAAANK YOOOOUUU!" she shouted while crushing me in a death hug.

"Y-you're w-welcome... L-losing...a-air..." I struggled to get free before she let me go.

"Sorry. Its just that my missing item is just SOOOOOOOOO important to me," Ethereal admitted. "If something were to happen to my item... OH, PERISH THE THOUGHT!" She turned to me once more with a look that spelled w-h-o-a. "I'll tell you what. Until my item is found, I'll be your new teammate. Not to replace your partner, heavens no; just so you won't be lonely anymore. Deal?"

"Deal," I accepted her offer as a new member.

She and I then shook paws, making us partners until her item was found. We then exited the cave with tired expressions.

_~Transition~_

When we got home, Ethereal looked around in awe, just as Reona did on the day I met her. After a brief tour, I made a third bed for Ethereal beside Reona and hopped into my own. The last thing that was on my mind was how well this day went.

**Reona, Kizone, Posia, and Tyimon are all copyright of Shadow Master Kizone**

**Jun is copyright of wishbone23**

**Ethereal is copyright of TheFirstPkmn**

**Tyrone is copyright of IizAMuggyhealer**

**Kumo is copyright of Coli Chibi**

**All Pokemon species used are copyright of Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Who is the mysterious voice in Reona's dream? You can guess all you want, but I will never tell. :3 (Guess correctly though and I will give you a cookie by the end of the story)**


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Legacy

Chapter 8

_~Transition~  
>~Ethereal's POV~<em>

It was a pleasant morning here in the HQ of Team Element; me and Jun ate a nice breakfast and he explained to me the dynamics of being apart of an Exploration Team. The way he explained it made it sound easy. After breakfast he and I left for town to gear up.

_~Mission Objective~_

"An angry bee has been spotted in Lotin Valley, causing mischief for us Tauros. Help us take care of the problem."

_~Transition~_

I led Jun to the Lotin Valley where wild Tauros live to show their strength in combat. Jun turned to me with a questioning look.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Jun asked me out of concern.

"What just because I'm a girl, I can't handle myself?" I snapped at him. "Just kidding. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay, lets go," Jun said, leading the charge with me behind him.

We managed to get passed every obsticle the valley could throw at us. I had to admit, it was fun traveling and exploring. For what seemed like hours, we found no trace of a bee, but we soon came across some yelling. We hid behind a rock to see a Beedrill with a blue bandana which held a bronze medal with a picture of a Drapion.

"DARN IT. DARN IT! DARN IT!" the Beedrill shouted angrily, hitting her head on a rock in frustration. "Why is that stupid weakling Pokemon at his majesty's lap? How dare she steal my rank! How double dare she!"

It surprised me that this Pokemon didn't spot us yet. Having those eyes, you'd think she would.

"What's the plan?" I asked Jun while keeping my eye on the Beedrill.

"Element of surprise, Ethereal," he replied with a grin.

I nodded in response to this and readied my traditional Ice Beam attack. However, once I fired it, the Beedrill dodged it swiftly.

"How predictable for some little aged twerps," the Beedrill taunted.

"Twerp!" I shouted angrily at the taunt.

"Who are you, bee?" Jun asked.

"I am Lord Kramzak's loyal soldier, Javaline, who is actually supposed to be his second-in-command," the Beedrill angrily introduced.

"Well, Javaline, you are under arrest for disturbing the peace," Jun said bravely, showing the Exploration Team Badge.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do? I'm going to get my stinger handed to me by Normal Rank twerps," Javaline said sarcasticly. "Hmph. Maybe I can blow off some steam by turning you two into my punching bags."

"Bring it then, rumplestilstinger," I taunted.

Javaline flew high in the air; too high for Jun to attack.

"Toxic Spikes!" she shouted, her two stingers on her arms glowing purple.

She then flung poison behind me and Jun, making us unable to escape. I turned back to the smiling Beedrill and readied another Ice Beam.

"Ice Beam!" I shouted, shooting light blue lightning out of my mouth.

However, my attack missed and only succeeded freezing a small portion of the valley.

"Sludge Bomb!" Javaline shouted.

A purple blob flung off her left stinger, flying directly at us. We dodged the attack, but we had a situation. How do we attack her when she is so freakin' fast? I shot another Ice Beam at her, but she dodged with ease. We were caught in a corner; with no way of hitting her, we were done for.

"Are you two finished yet?" Javaline taunted.

"...Jun, I have an idea. Can I trust you?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jun replied.

I whispered the plan to him which he got. I stepped out from behind the rock we were hiding behind.

"Hey, Javaline! I heard you mom was a cow instead of a bee! She must've crushed you a lot!" I taunted.

This got Javaline's attention easily, forcing her to continuosly attack with her moves, dodging them easily.

"Haha! My blind Grandpa has better aim than you!" I taunted once more.

I could tell she was getting furious with my insults, being her attacks were getting more ferocious. Getting super annoyed, Javaline swiftly grabbed me and forced me to a wall.

"Hah! Now I've got you, you little brat!" Javaline laughed in her own success. "Any last words before I cut you open?"

"Two actually," I began. "NOW, JUN!"

Out from behind Javaline, Jun jumped out from hiding with a Fire Punch ready and attacked her. Her entire body caught on fire, forcing her to let me go. She tried to put out the fire, but to no avail.

"Let me help with that!" I shouted sarcasticly before firing one last Ice Beam, this time hitting the Beedrill and freezing her into a block of ice.

"C-c-c-crud-d-d-d," Javaline said.

Me and Jun celebrated for an awesome victory before we heard a sudden applause. We looked up to see a Kirlia who Jun found familiar.

"You again!" Jun shouted, glaring at the Kirlia.

"We meet again, boy. How quaint. Where is your fox friend?" the Kirlia asked.

"None of your business, Sala. What are you doing here?" Jun asked seriously.

'Sala?' I thought to myself.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to retrieve my fallen underling of course," Sala said with a devilish smile.

"Sh-sh-shut u-u-up, y-y-you li-i-ittle b-b-bi-"

"And now we take our leave. Au revoir, until we meet again," Sala said before suddenly teleporting herself and the frozen Popsidrill away.

I looked at the way came to see the Toxic Spikes vanished with no trace od it left. I then turned to Jun.

"Yo, aren't we going to follow them?" I asked.

"No. We'll leave them be...now..." he said with a glare.

I simply sighed before me and him left the valley, collecting our reward on the way out.

_~Transition~_

On the way back home, Sky, whom was introduced to me back when we were setting up, came flying at us in a hurry.

"What's up, Sky?" Jun asked.

"Its...Reona... She...is...awake..." Sky panted, trying to catch her breath.

"C-come again!" Jun shouted in amazement.

He then ran back home, me following him, to see his Vulpix on her feet.

"Hey, Jun," Reona said softly.

"R-Re-REONA!" Jun shouted as he ran toward her, giving her a tight hug.

"Its okay, Jun. I know you missed me, but come on; its not like I was going to die," Reona said, returning the hug.

I laughed at this cute scene of reunion.

"Who might you be?" Reona asked in a polite voice.

"Oh sorry. My name is Ethereal, your new teammate," I introduced.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Reona," she said with a smile. "Anyway, while you were gone, and after I woke up, me and the Town's people decided to throw a party to celebrate. What do you say?"

"Heck yes!" Jun shouted, running in the direction of town, Sky following behind.

"I'll go join him," I said. "Although, let me just say, your partner is very brave."

"Brave, huh? That's nice to hear," Reona commented, walking with me to town.

**Reona is copyright of Shadow Master Kizone**

**Jun is copyright of wishbone23**

**Ethereal is copyright of TheFirstPkmn**

**Sky is copyright of XxJessalinAtaroxX**

**Javaline and Sala are copyright of Coli Chibi**

**No Beedrill were harmed in the making of the chapter.**


	9. Final Chapter

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Legacy

Chapter 9

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

After following our usual morning routine, me, Jun, and Ethereal made our way to the Pelipper Post Office's Job Board to see what we could do today.

"Hey, look at this," Jun called out, holding a Job Request.

"Lees dan deze. Ik ben behoefte aan items. Escort mij een schat aan artikelen in Psycho Forest. Een beloning van de leeftijden zullen ook op u te wachten."

". . . . . . ."

"WHAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IS THIS! I CAN'T READ IT!" Jun complained angrily.

"Its Dutch, a kind of language I used to study sometime ago," I explained. "However, its a bit advanced so I can't exactly read it myself."

"I can. My bloodline is half Dutch," Ethereal giggled. She took the Job Request and began reading it: "Please read this. I am in need of items. Escort me to a hoard of items in Psycho Forest. A reward of the ages will also be awaiting you."

"Huh. I wonder who posted this?" Jun asked, scratching his nose.

"Did I," a familiar choppy voice said.

Posia and Usrea came walking toward us with smiles on their faces. "Am I happy that got you request my so," Posia said.

"Sorry are we bothering for you," Usrea began saying, "stocks but scarce have been. Sister big big hoard go to."

"Ja," Posia agrees in her native tongue.

"Oh. I see," Ethereal said.

_~Foreign Conversation~_

Ethereal: Dus je moet ons helpen om dit te hamsteren te krijgen? (So you need our help to get this hoard?)

Posia: Ja. Zonder deze schat, zal onze omzet dalen in een kwestie van een dag. Het zal een super trieste dag. (Yes. Without this hoard, our sales will drop in a matter of a day. It will be a super sad day.)

_~Normal Format~_

"I understand," Ethereal said, nodding.

"I understood as well," I said.

"Great. Move then on let's," Posia said, going ahead of us. Me, Usrea, and Ethereal followed closely behind her, while Jun stood around confused.

"What the f-"

_~Transition~_

We made our way toward Psycho Forest; Usrea was told by Posia to stay behind because she didn't want her to get hurt. The name didn't say much, but according to Posia, the Psycho Forest was home to Psychic Type Pokemon which is a Mienshao's worst nightmare being Posia (a Mienshao) is a Fighting Type.

"Ready everyone?" Posia asked politely.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied for everyone.

"Good. Aura my though sensing not is good as Lucario's a, do I presense another of," Posia warned.

"We understand," I said. "Let's go."

We made our way throught the multiple barrages of psychic attacks produced by Lunatone, Solrock, Mr. Mime, and even the very rare Sigilyph. We were sort of bruised but we managed.

At the half way point we spotted a strange Pokemon; a Gligar.

"Oh... I hope I'm going the right direction..." the Gligar seeming nervously said.

"He-"

"HEY!" Posia shouted angrily.

Gligar turned and suddenly jumped in fear. "Oh no. Not you again," the Gligar said.

"Yes. Again me. Kind your not does belong still here!" Posia shouted angrily.

"Eh? What in the world?" I asked.

"Classic sale competition. These two are obviously rivals, new ones at that," Jun explained.

"Yeah. And that guy is also the guy who stole my precious item!" Ethereal shouted, steam coming out of her head, expressing her anger. "HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY SCARF!"

"Oh Nuzleaf...not her again..." the Gligar said silently, though hearable.

Ethereal and Posia pounced at the Gligar, forcing him to drop his luggage, which was a sack full of items. Me and Jun pulled Ethereal and Posia off the poor guy so he could explain himself.

"Thank you for the assistance," the Gligar said, bowing his head. "My name is Bandit, I am traveling merchant who sells top quality items to any potential buyer. My prices are not cheap, but the items I sell are more than worth a couple hundred Poke."

"What about Ethereal's item?" Jun asked.

"Ah, I shall explain that too," Bandit replied smirkishly. "It was but a few moons ago that I stumbled upon a rare item, a Scarf which could have been worth some thousand Poke if I sold it to a potential buyer. But once I got a hold of it, that...THING over there attacked me trying to steal my item. Being not one to fight, I simply ran for life out of the forest. I lost her after passing by some fine gentleman who got her off my tail."

"Well. May we please have it back? It does belong to Ethereal anyway and stealing is against the law," I asked politely.

"Oh I wish I could, miss, but I lost it...sadly," Bandit admitted, looking down. "You see, after getting to town to sell my merchandise, your Mienshao friend there walked up to me and began beating me to a pulp. Like the Glaceon, I ran for my life, but dropping that scarf as I ran."

"Remember now I," Posia spoke up. "Chased I scorpion the and drop he scarf a. Give scarf the to sister little."

"So Usrea has it?" Ethereal asked now surprised.

"Ja. Probably I spoken have up should," Posia said with a giggle.

"...So I had no real reason for attacking you, Mr. Bandit," Ethereal said in a sad tone, "Sorry..."

"No no. It is not your fault; it is mine," Bandit admitted. "Also if its going to cause trouble (for me at least), I have decided to let you go ahead and get the hoard for yourself." Bandit began walking before stopping. "Oh yes. Also I might want to mention. Some strange Kirlia whom I tried selling to came by here saying that she was expecting someone. Such craziness. Well goodbye."

"Kirlia?" I asked aloud. "SALA! She's already at the hoard!"

"We've got to hurry!" Jun shouted in as much of a panic as I was.

We ran into the deeper portion of the forest where the challenges were even harder. At the end we saw who we were expecting...Sala, sitting on the ground in a meditative position.

"Welcome, young ones...and lone foreign Pokemon," Sala said calmly before standing up.

"Sala..." I said with a glare. "Why are you here?"

"...You are quite foolish, girl," Sala began. "A pitiful Pokemon like you cannot be a match for our lord, no matter how hard you try. Such is that you should just give in and forget you even became an Exploration Team. Hmhmhm. Especially since that same Pokemon... IS A HUMAN!"

"H-How did you know?" I asked in shock.

"I have been studying you," Sala replied calmly. "I have been studying you ever since you two defeated the Skorupi soldiers way back when. Funny how easy it was to find out you were a human-turned Pokemon."

I looked at my friends and saw they were shocked to hear this. Ethereal especially since neither me or Jun told Ethereal I was a human.

"Hahahaha!" Sala laughed. "I do wonder how coordinated your team will be now that the truth has been revealed. By the order of Lord Kramzak I will destroy you with all my might!"

With that said, Sala used a powerful Psychic attack, ripping the ground as it came at us. We managed to dodge the attack though, but I was concerned about Ethereal and Posia.

"Aura Sphere!" Posia shouted, folding back her paws.

A sphere of her own aura formed in her palms. Once it was charged, she launched it at the Kirlia. However, Sala swiftly used Teleport to dodge the attack. Once she reappeared, she formed a sphere of will-o-wisp in her palm and launched it at Posia, striking her down hard.

"Quick Attack!" I called.

I swiftly tackled Sala, surprising her. A bruise was left on her stomach; we were lucky that Kirlia were not too defensive toward physical attacks.

"Force Palm!" Jun shouted, striking Sala from behind. She jumped away from him, not at all amused by the battle so far. "Darn. No Paralyze."

"No, but plenty of Regeneration," Sala laughed evilly.

The wounds on her body suddenly began to heal themselves without the need for any items.

"Ugh! My that's ability!" Posia shouted in shock.

"My ability Trace enables me to copy any ability after getting attacked, even if the attack doesn't hit," Sala explained.

"So she has Regenerator," Ethereal said.

I glared at Sala and ran at her with another Quick Attack, however, she caught me in her Psychic and continuously threw me around like a ragdoll.

_~Ethereal's POV~_

I looked at the twisted events that were going on. Reona was getting severely bruised by that bratty Sala and I was just sitting around, doing nothing. I was shocked to hear about Reona being human, but should let that distract me. A paw suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder; turned to see that it was Posia.

"Doe wat je denkt is, jong," she said in a wise tone.

I shook my head and waited for the right moment. I saw Jun try to attack Sala with a Force Palm only for her to Teleport away from him while still keeping a psychic grip on Reona.

"Time to finish this," Sala said evilly, smiling.

She closed her hand, increasing the pressure Psychic had on Reona, making her scream. I saw my chance.

"Ice Beam!" I shouted, shooting the blast at the unsuspecting Kirlia, freezing her.

"Turn my!" Posia shouted, running at the frozen Sala. "U Turn!"

Posia broke right through the ice, smahing her head at Sala, gasped in pure shock. Reona, free of Psychic's control, got ready for her signature move.

_~Reona's POV~_

"Flamethrower!" I shouted.

My six tails glowed with my eyes like they normally did; but instead of a large stream of fire I got five interconnected streams that shot out with intense heat.

'Fire Blast!' I thought in surprise.

Everyone was just as shocked, but it didn't matter at the time. The move hit Sala with amazing results scorching her severely without her seeing it coming. Once the flames died down, a cooked Kirlia stood breathing heavily.

"D...Darn...you..." Sala said softly with a glare. "...You got...lucky...this time...but next time...won't be so easy..."

With that said, she then teleported herself with what little energy she had left. I stood across from where she teleported, panting heavily after such a harsh fight.

"...Great mother of Pokeland..." Jun said in shock. "Since when did you learn Fire Blast?"

"I...have no idea..." I said. I then turned to Ethereal who had a look I didn't recognize. "Ethereal. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"So its true then?" she asked, sounding mad.

"It is... I was going to tell you, but you were still new to the team that I didn't trust you enough to tell you," I admitted."Please forgive us."

". . . . . . . ."

She looked at me angrily before growing a smile. "Sure. I'll forgive you," Ethereal said. "I don't hold grudges much so I won't hold it against you."

"Well. Everyone if is okay," Posia began, interrupting our scene, "treasure the should here be... It but not is?"

She looked at us in disappointment. "Sorry... We must've been too late," I said, giving a sad look.

"Oh. Need no apologies for," Posia said, standing tall. "Guess my is real the treasure was thrill adventure the of."

"Thrill adv- I mean, the thrill of adventure?" Jun asked.

"Ja. Come. Go home let's. Adventure this left tired me has," Posia said with a smile. "Also, need I back scarf the to."

"Oh yay! I get my scarf back!" Ethereal shouted with anticipation.

"Okay. Let's go!" I said with a smile.

We all left the forest, leaving the empty space alone.

_~Transition~_

Back at town, Jun, Ethereal, and I were waiting outside the Mien Sisters' Shop for Posia to come out with Ethereal's item. And, just as expected, she did come out with a light blue scarf, Usrea walking with her.

"Well. Took time it some, but back scarf got I," Posia said.

"Hope mind don't I, but cleaned scarf your I," Usrea said with a smile.

"Oh! THANK YOU!" Ethereal shouted with overjoyment.

With a single twirl, she put the scarf on her neck and struck a pose.

"You look awesome," I complemented.

"Same here," Jun said.

"Thanks," Ethereal said with a blush.

"Well. Night good. Dreams sweet," Posia and Usrea said in unison before going back inside.

We did the same and headed off for home.

_~Transition~_

The day was long and the battle was hard, but we managed. I only could dream what the next was going to be like. I could only wait; I shivered with anticipation as the thought rushed through my head.

_~Transition~  
>~Sala's POV~<em>

Lord Kramzak pounded his mace claw on his throne in anger after hearing my utter failure to bring those brats to their knees. Javaline stood beside with a both smirk of satisfaction (which I scoffed) and a frown of fear.

"WORTHLESS! WORTHLESS IS WHAT THE BUNCH OF YOU ARE!" Lord Kramzak shouted in pure rage.

"M-my lord, please forgive us! We promise to bring those who oppose down to the rubble next time!" I pleaded reasonably.

"SILENCE, SALA!" Lord Kramzak shouted. "You are my second in command and even you fell to such...ignorant children and their mother! THAT JUST PROVES HOW WORTHLESS YOU ARE! Just like your sister before you."

". . . . . . ."

As Lord Kramzak rose his mighty mace claw of punishment, the doors on the other side suddenly opened and closed. Coming in the dim light was Cruel, leader of Team Cruel, who had a pleasing smile on his face (if he had one of course).

"Greetings, my lord," he started calmly, "how are you this fine evening?"

"What is it, Cruel?" Lord Kramzak asked, sounding annoyed.

"As busy as you may be, I do suggest you do NOT excecute your worthless minions," Cruel defended. "And I have brought you a reason why."

"Hmmm?" Lord Kramzak growled.

"I have sent an agent who is a master at what he does, which is spying, and he has sworn that he will bring the foolish Team Element down without even having to do anything," Cruel said calmly.

"...This agent... Who is he?" Lord Kramzak asked, now interested.

"Ah. That's where things get weird. He has no name; he simply does not," Cruel said with a chuckle.

Me and Javaline shook in terror thinking this would upset Lord Kramzak; however, we suddenly heard him chuckle loudly. We sighed in relief, meaning that we were spared.

"You may go now, Sala and Javaline; but remember, it was Cruel who saved you...this time, but so don't count yourself getting lucky a second time," Lord Kramzak warned.

We gulped and ran to the outside of the throne, where Cruel was waiting for us. I walked up to him with a glare.

"Why did you help us?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"No real reason; I just have a bit of 'use' for you two," Cruel said with a chuckle.

"What was that?" Javaline asked, more agitated than I was.

Cruel said nothing and simply exited the room calmly. His reputation shined through right at that moment; he was definitely planning something. I could just feel it.

_**With the defeat of Sala and Kramzak's army, Reona and her friends now rest for what is to come tomorrow. But who is this secret associate Cruel has? Is what he says true, can he really bring Team Ancient down? Or can they defeat this new enemy? As this story ends, a new page begins. Find out all the answers to these questions on...**_

_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Fugitives**_

**All characters belong to their respectives creators (laziness :3).**

**Note to all artists: If you wish to contribute to this story in anyway, go ahead and make comics or pictures depicting this and other chapters. I do believe it would help a lot. Also, the last remaining OCs that I'm needing HAVE TO BE 5th GENERATION POKEMON AT THIS POINT. If you still want to send in an OC, be sure it is 5th generation; all other generations will be denied. Okay. With that, I bid you all goodbye and I'll see you Thursday with a new story created. LOOK OUT FOR IT!**


End file.
